Binds of the Past
by Wishing Ink
Summary: She was stunning and gorgeous when I saw her. I, Will Turner the Third, wasn't aware that she'd be intertwined with my fate, or interfere with my findings of the treasure that granted immortality. She, she was Evelyn, Jack's little sea nymph.
1. Prologue: It's calling

Disclaimer: I do not own PoC. I only own Primrose Evelyn Allen, Atticus Williams, _dear_ grandfather and some characters that will pop up randomly, which I will mention at the disclaimer.

Hey guys, it's Ink. I've written this like five hundred times, disappointed and dreary but I think it's decent now! I will try to stay in character of all original PoC characters. I would appreciate reviews because if I don't get them it will just encourage me to be lazy! So please please review! Rated T for future purposes, will be changed to M eventually.

* * *

Binds of the Past  
Prologue  
It's calling

"I hope God smites you, Primrose Evelyn Allen! God forbid such frivolous girl! I quit!"

Nanny's coarse voice oozed with a senile British accent as her words echoed down the emptied corridors, squeaking at the very end of her tantrum. My lips curled into devilish ghostly smirk. Despite the brilliant white pearls and exported gold laced dresses sewn hand by designers themselves, my life was not content. I craved adventure- hungry and malicious in the waiting for it. My grandfather never approved such yearnings, he was determined to never let me out of the Allen Estates, and I was determined to drive him mad and disobey his every wishes. One of his wishes just happen to be having a nanny take grasp of me, turn me into a lady, someone capable of marrying a man that would be the future General of the British Royal Navy in his place. No nanny will ever accomplish that task, simply because I will break from these chains that hold me from the calls of the ocean.

* * *

I was sprinting, sprinting from my past. My speed accelerated, I could feel the adrenaline biting at my core. I heard myself, panting with each step, the clacking of my heels followed but I quickly tossed them off with a shove of my feet. I felt it, the _rush_, the _adventure_ I had been craving for, but it wasn't satisfying, not yet. I wanted hear the roar of the ocean I remembered described in stories my father would tell me, the wind whispering in the ears and the scent of salt water and amber rum. I tipped my hat to the crowd of people, jaw dropped from the sight of the General's daughter running in dirtied brown trousers, a white loose blouse that barely clung to her snow skin, and a corset dangling from her shoulders.

I reached the end of London, surprised that the guards had the ability to keep up with my built thighs. I was up on the stairs of stone, near by the sea, cornered, out of my restless ideas. I could smell the salt water and I grimaced as they came closer, him approaching with a steady hand.

"We can go back, Evelyn! Back to the Estate, pretend this never happened. Marry like I promised you…_ Please_! Step down, take my hand and let us go back." Atticus Williams was fairly too confident, thinking I'd take his hand. He, Atticus Williams was my fiancé, and also the man I dreaded the most.

"Thanks for the _darling_ offer, but I don't think I quite fancy that." I spat sharply in his face, leaping as far as my push would take me into the air. I was flying, no longer bounded to frivolous entitlements. Then I submerged, satisfied as I plunged into the waves. The sea embraced me, and I could hear it roaring as instincts brought me to the surface before I sank again, hazily. Everything was blurry when I continuously descended to the bottom, but it felt right. I felt safe.

* * *

Two coarse voices, both familiar, slashed into my dreams of freedom. One soft, another soothing. I didn't want to wake, the feeling of drowsiness kept me in the state. Eventually, I had come to. My eyes still shut, pressed with slight fear of being sent back to where I yearned not to go.

"Think Evelyn will wake 'fore sunset?"

"What of you've got to make of it, Gibbs?"

"Well aye sir, nothin'. You sure though, Jack? She'll be of use?"

"Mate, when has an idea of mine 'ever gone bad- Don't answer that."

"Aye, Jack."

The sound of footsteps dissipated, and my eyes widened. And then, a catlike grin spread across my face in a matter of seconds before I dashed up to deck. The scent of amber rum, salt water and my memories rushed, encircling me as the binds with my past were instantly gone.

"Lyn, you've waked?" Creases of joy were drew upon the man's face but vanished near his chin due to his monotone beard that split near his lips. His hair was sleeked back with salt water as it tied nicely into a tail as his blouse blew in the wind, covered with a tattered faint blue coat. His voice was familiar and soothing, I could only guess one man from my childhood, but he's aged quite a few.

"Gibbs." I gestured a hello before another man approached. And my eyes smiled at him before I whispered loudly and ruthlessly. "Sparrow."

"Evelyn. How was prison?" His face showed how amused he was with the situation, but that was classy Jack.

"Exactly how poor mother thought it would be, dear Jack! It's all your fault, she came back but was tempted by the sea 'cause of you… But like mother and father, like daughter, Jacky." I chimed, my eyes flicking with flames between the sea and Jack, Gibbs at the corner of my eye, intensively waiting.

"Please, Evelyn. Call me... _daddy_."


	2. Chapter One: Flicks of Lightning

Disclaimer: I don't own PoC series. If I did, omg I'd make Johnny Depp date me. LOL. I owe Evelyn though. :S

Hey guys sorry for update delay. /OTL I have been so busy and I really like trying to get my text perfect though it always ALWAYS sucks. :S I wanna crey. LOL. Anyways, here it is. Chapter one, I rewatched PoC series like so many times in a row and I still can't perfect Jack. Omg, /(; n ;/) RATE AND REVIEW SO I CAN GO FROM /(; n ;/) to \(* U *)/

* * *

Binds of the Past  
Chapter one  
Flicks of Lightning  
Will Turner PoV

All things grow barren, eventually leading them to death. One thing doesn't though, that thing was the sea. I was mesmerized by the songs the waves played, I lusted for the sea like drunken men lust for lust. Mother and father always told me stories about the sea, they were mostly on pirates. They weren't normal bedtime stories though, nor were they stories at all. They told me their past and about the man whom was a genius, extremely deceiving, the man I wish to slay for what he did to my father.

_Jack Sparrow_…

* * *

The scent of Tortuga was much of my suspicions; air soaked with rum, the scent of the sea and beads of desperation pirates tried to shake off. It was a dirtied place, nonetheless. Rats scurrying among the floor as pirates and sailors fight amongst each other, drunkards plastered to the joining of streets and walls, concubines calling every man's name in a more manly voice than most. I loathed Tortuga, amateur pirates spread about, memories of father used to tell me about his adventures here- and they were all not too pleasant. I had to ignore the heart of Tortuga; it wouldn't do me good to follow its ruthless ways.

I opened a dirtied journal, reading line to line my father's heavily detailed instructions. Entering the bar it lead me to, I entered upon a bath of amber rum with pirates drowsily falling with each footstep. Then my eyes took upon a gaze of the right of the bar, finding a man that my mother had drawn a lot in with her and father in the sketchbook. "Jack Sparrow?" I questioned, hesitant for a mere second. He instantly turned, examined my body from bottom to top, a catlike grin spread upon his gaze.

"That's _Captain_ Jack Sparrow, mate.- You have a familiar face, have I threatened you before?" He chimed, a rough British accent bearing to his voice as his hand gestured to myself. He was barely able to hold his stance, drunk perhaps or maybe the heat? Then again father had told me it was his nature to wobble.

"William Turner. Elizabeth, I'm out to find her." His grin disappeared spontaneously, but quickly reappeared as an idea brought itself to him.

"You should really watch over that bonny lass- wait, you're… Lizzie's son?" His voice tinged with the arrogance as a heavily scent of rum shook my balance.

"Elizabeth Turner's son." Somehow, I put my trust in this man, yet I know that meant I also put my life was in his hands.

" '_Captain, I do believe we should help this lad, would definitely bring_ _benefits_."

A distant voice rang, mesmerizing, hypnotic, filled voice of the sea as the waves crashed among the ships.

Then silence filled the room, even Jack had refrained himself from speaking, only a smirk upon his face. A storm was headed, or it sounded like, but the truth beyond the silence was the clacking of boots. Hat tipped towards us, mystery and lust approaching.

The silhouettes of people disappeared, their rumors and whispers still floated among the room. She approached me, barely touching as she stepped passed. Her scent was just of the sea, but had an overlying sweetness. Silky black wrapped into a loose braid tied with bandages that followed behind her, long enough to reach her waist, swaying gloriously. She was lean, slim, but built with small details of muscle. Limited number of scars plastered to her ivory white skin. Her torso wrapped in bandages as a black faded coat laid upon her shoulders, a similar red cloth tied to her waist. Her trousers were baggy then they grew thin, tucking nicely into leathered boots. She was at the peak of Jack's shoulders, standing tall, hazy mystery surrounding her.

Sparrow removed the leather hat from her. The shadows perished, and my eyes widened. She looked similar to him, the only extreme difference was her porcelain skin laced with few scars. Hair came down upon her face, but it split into different directions and dangled by her shoulder with trinkets and coins. Her eyes were the ocean waves in a thunderstorm, deep blue, flicks of lightning and everlasting sorrow. Small rose lips curled into a smirk as her eyes smiled, much like the man I despised. She was gorgeous, mesmerizing, hypnotizing.

"We know how to get poor Ms. Turner back, but are you willing?" I snapped back into the clasps of reality when her voice broke my thoughts, her eyes filled with a certain glow of enjoyment.

"Willing?" My voice came out upon its own as lines were drawn upon my face painting my confusion.

"Are you willing to listen to Captain Jack _Sparrow's _every command, willing to _die_ for Ms. Turner, willing to commit your life to piracy and the code the Brethren drew upon the laws of piracy? Most importantly, give your life to the sea." Her eyes played with my hesitation, my heart cowered but my brain was ticking.

"If I am willing, how shall you benefit? I am no simpleton; I have heard stories of you. The granddaughter and daughter of the Royal Navy's General- or even Commodore, but of course… Jack's the real father of you, and your mother's disappearance. You've runaway for quite some time now. Seven years into piracy, correct? When you were thirteen. Now you're one of the most feared pirates, thanks to your time with Jack and Teague.- You _certainly_ do not do things _without_ gain." Her face showed no expression, only a haunting pirate's face with a ghostly smirk. The corner of my eye held Sparrow, who was stealing another man's rum, careless of the situation, as if he trusted her to make his way. He trusted her, and that meant something.

"And you? Will Turner's son? The son of the man that rules over the ship of the Flying Dutchmen, not even a pirate yet? Well that's certainly _interesting_. I will have my own gains, don't you take me for a _simpleton _either, Turner." Her words swayed like the tails of a black cat waiting to pounce on it's victim.

"I suppose we have an accord then." My mouth sighed among the no longer existing silence.

"_Interesting_."

"...Well you two are sure a devilish lot." Sparrow cut in, joining the conversation that at it's end.

"Now if we may. To the _Black Pearl, 'Captain?_" The gaze in her eyes had no compassion, no trust, I only saw a pirate.

"Well yes, love- and… eunuch. Can't keep her waiting, the sea that is."


End file.
